Bad Girls Don't
by these dreams go on
Summary: After Caroline gets jealous seeing Klaus with another girl, he talks and walks her through their what their first time together will be like once they finally start dating and she decides that she's done being a good girl. Klaroline Rated M. SMUT. PWP. UST
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is the smuttiest thing I have ever written.

* * *

><p><em>Asshole<em>.

Klaus Mikaelson is an asshole.

The Original asshole.

The biggest asshole in…

Oh God.

Has Slutty Sophie's laugh always been that high-pitched and _annoying_?

Caroline Forbes leant against the large oak tree- wishing it was white oak so she could kill a certain hybrid- and glared across the yard where under the balcony on a small wooden bench Sophie sat so close to Klaus she was practically on his lap.

And Klaus didn't look like he was about to file a restraining order, he bent his head and smilingly whispered in Sophie's ear, causing another round of high pitched, oh so _amused_ laughter.

Caroline wondered whether Klaus had mistaken Sophie for a prostitute and was trying to sweet talk his way out of paying?

The girl was wearing the same dress she'd worn to Elena's 18th birthday party and it hadn't aged all that well.

Then again, neither did a girl who wore a black mini to an afternoon garden party at the Mikaelson Mansion.

The fact that Caroline herself was wearing a black dress that barely touched her knee didn't escape her notice, but it was fringed and patterned with silver thread with matching silver heels.

Daring but not slutty.

And she was wearing a bra under it while Slutty Sophie uncrossing her legs revealed to anyone who might be watching that she was _maybe_ wearing a thong.

And that was a big maybe.

Slutty Sophie laughs again and her hand falls onto Klaus'…

Well, it wasn't quite in his lap but it was high enough up his leg that anybody under eighteen in the immediate vicinity should be clearing out.

She whispers in his ear and when he nods she stands up and makes a show of looking around to ensure that nobody is watching them.

Caroline's seen her pull the same move a dozen times, if nobody sees Sophie leave she'll come back moments later and be even more obvious.

Klaus however, slips away so quickly that even Caroline struggles to follow his movements.

It takes her only seconds to cross the wide green lawn and barely a minute to climb the wide staircase and reach the second floor but by the time she had, Slutty Sophie was already leaning against a wall, arching her back so that her breasts were on full display. Klaus was leaning against the opposite wall but watching the scene with avid interest.

"Hello love" he calls as Caroline stomps into the scene, "Can I help you?"

"Oh" Sophie squealed, "Hey Caroline…isn't this a great…"

"Go home Sophie!"

And Caroline has kicked Sophie out of so many parties that she doesn't even need to make eye contact now, the girl has been compelled to leave whenever Caroline demands it.

Klaus sighs and steps backward into his bedroom as Sophie fixes her dress and leaves.

Caroline frowns at his lack of protest and follows him,

* * *

><p>"Um…what the hell were you thinking?"<p>

He undoes his tie and tosses it into a clothes basket, "I was thinking I was going to enjoy this afternoon having sex rather than dealing with my older brother and his boring party…at least until you apparently formed the abstinence society"

Caroline threw her hands in the air, "Well sorry for ruining your afternoon of debauchery Klaus. I just thought you might have better ways to spend your weekend than trying to find a cure for an epic dose of the clap"

Klaus smirked, "Vampires can't contract sexually transmitted diseases love"

"From normal people maybe, but with Slutty Sophie, it's almost guaranteed"

Klaus' is grinning now as he crosses the room and stops mere inches from her, reaching out and placing his big hands on her hips, he grips her firmly through her dress and his hands are so hot,

"Come now sweetheart" he murmurs, "There's no reason to be jealous"

Caroline scoffs and raises her hands to push against his chest, "I am not jealous"

He traps her against him, his hands sliding up her hips to her shoulders to trap her against his hard body and Caroline struggles- really she does- just not hard enough to hurt him.

"Really love?" he teases, "If you aren't jealous then why did you come storming into my room like Boadicea storming ancient London"

It is on the tip of Caroline's tongue to reply 'Fuck you' but she hesitates when she realises that Klaus will likely perceive that to have been her motivation so she searches her anger addled mind for another insult that's just as satisfying but won't be misconstrued by the arrogant hybrid.

As it turns out, she never gets around to uttering it.

Because in her struggle Klaus had somehow wedged his knee between her legs and she'd unintentionally raised her left leg up past his knee, as a result her short, black dress has ridden up and exposed quite a lot of her toned thigh.

She could have recited the Declaration of Independence for all he would have noticed, Klaus is staring at her golden skin with rapt attention, his tongue darts out and licks his lips and Caroline forgets her anger when he raises his head to look into her eyes with his burning, bright blue gaze.

She's short of breath, stunned into silence, unresisting as Klaus sweeps her legs up and carries her across the room to his bed, he lays her down and crawls up beside her, propped up on one elbow and leaning over her.

Caroline swallows and presses her lips together lest she say something very foolish.

Something along the lines of 'I want to taste those gorgeous lips of yours'

She also presses her thighs together because she wants to maintain her dignity, but she's hasn't got them clamped down or anything, really it'd take a gentle hand at most to part them.

But Klaus has never done what was expected of him.

His forefinger lands on her left knee and trails up and up and _up_- being carried across the room hadn't done much for her state of decency- until he reaches the hem of her dress, which was an inch away from revealing her pink silk boy cut panties, his finger slips under the fabric, slowly curls up and drags her dress down to a decent length.

Which…why?

The guy has spent the last year making his interest in her very clear and now he's pulling her dress down instead of up?!

Yeah, he gets points for respectfulness but Caroline is making no effort to defend her virtue right now.

His hand leaves her thigh- again, why?- and ghosts up her arm- missing prime opportunity- to brush her curled hair back behind her ear, his finger trailing the delicate pink shell, making her quiver,

"Sophie doesn't interest me sweet heart" he whispers gently, his breath soft and warm on her face,

"I fall for the good girls"

Oh.

And there is was.

Caroline was a _good_ girl.

She was practically the definition.

She was Miss Mystic Falls.

Head Cheerleader.

She was sick of being good.

"What if I've been bad?" she asks quietly, meeting his eyes with a challenging stare. Her bright green eyes reflecting in his light blue ones,

"You?" and he quirks an eyebrow in disbelief, "A bad girl?"

She nods slowly, "A very bad girl"

His eyes go dark and that Slutty Sophie isn't on his mind when his lips turn up in a wicked smile.

"Very well then, let me tell you what I do to bad girls"

He leans back on his elbow, creating space between them so they can run their eyes over one another appreciatively,

"Firstly" he says clearly, making sure she meets his gaze and that he has her attention, "I bring them to my room"

She smiles and holds her hands up at her sides, "I'm already here"

"Secondly"

He kneels and taking her hand pulls her gently into a sitting position, her feet on the floor, facing away from him, his hand hovers over the back of her dress and she can feel the heat of his palm, "I get their clothes off"

She inhales and waits for the tell-tale sound of her zipper coming undone, but Klaus hand barely touched the tiny piece of metal,

"Tell me" he whispers in her ear and Caroline's legs turn to jelly,

"How bad have you been Caroline?"

She turns to look over her shoulder, seeing his lips parted and wet, "_Very_" she swears with a pout, making his eyes grow dark as he smiles,

"Well then, thirdly…"

He touches the back of her dress right over her bra strap, his finger pressing against the clasp and she feels a drop of arousal slip from her folds,

"I make them take off their bra and then…"

Klaus takes her hands which had been sitting in her lap and brings them behind her back, crossing her wrists,

"Fourthly, I use the bra to bind their hands together behind their back"

"Why?" she asks, tilting her head back to see his face as he looms over her,

"Because bad girls don't get to play fair"

"Fifthly, I get them on my bed in a position of my choosing"

He puts his hands on her left shoulder and her right hip and lowers her down gently until she is lying on her stomach, she keeps her hands behind her back as if they truly were bound with the bra she still wears over her breasts.

He cups her chin and turns her face to the side so that she can breathe as she rests against the pillow. She can only just see him in her peripheral vision but she can still hear him and that's what she needs.

"Then" he straddles her, his knees boxing her thighs but far enough apart so that she can't feel the wool of his suit on her bare legs,

"I reach up" his hands hover up her legs to her waist, not even brushing her dress, "And I slip my fingers into the band of their panties…"

Her panties were soaked by this stage, her arousal hot and wet between her thighs and he was barely even touching her.

"And I draw them down" his hands pause on the outside of her thighs but right in line with her vagina, "And down" he continues, his hands sinking lower "Slowly, slowly, slowly"

Caroline bites her lip against a tortured whimper. She's so wet and she kicks her shoe against the mattress in frustration of how slowly Klaus is removing her imaginary underwear.

She may be slightly mad with desire at this point.

The movement in the mattress tells her that Klaus has climbed off the bed, "And I stand here and stare at their bare body while I undress…"

She can picture that in her mind, she's seen his bare chest before and if the rest of his body is even half as glorious…

She licks her lips. She is thirsty as hell and not for water.

"And even though they're completely naked right now, I make them keep their high heels on"

Caroline can feel every part of the shoe against her foot as Klaus moves back up the bed and props himself up on his elbow, his body hovering over hers, his hips over her hips and his crotch, still cruelly dressed in his grey suit.

"Finally, I slip my hand over their buttocks, down between their thighs and into their vagina, just two or three fingers to see if they are ready for me…"

The hand in question is walking two fingers across the pillow before her eyes but her body is clenching and relaxing as if he was cupping her and his fingers were inside her right now. Her own hands are still bound together at the curve of her back by their sordid imagination.

"And when I decide that they are wet enough for my liking"

She was. She definitely was and her nipples were as hard as diamonds.

"I guide myself to their entrance" he emphasised his point with the merest brush of his crotch against her thighs and she whimpered his name when she felt his hard length pressing into her,

His breath his hot in her ear and she swallows, breathless in anticipation,

"And I consider whether or not to be gentle, to be merciful"

She doesn't want gentle. She wants him,

"But bad girls don't get mercy"

"And so I thrust into them, as hard and fast as I please"

He rolls his hips sharply, stopping just before he touches her but she can sense the movement as it works through his body, she lifts her ass in the air, desperate for even the slightest contact but he pulls back, "Then I pull out nearly all the way…"

Her vagina clenched, as if to imprison him in her body although he was not there, she is shaking with desire "So I can thrust back into them" he continues.

"Again…and again"

She could almost feel him like a phantom inside her soaked vagina, his powerful strokes hitting her g-spot as he takes her mercilessly, her arousal drenches her panties and thighs and she presses her hips and breasts into the mattress, desperate for some form of relief.

"And again"

_God_.

She can't breathe, she can't think, all she can focus on is his powerful voice, painting the image of their glorious debauchery.

She's so close…

"And again"

She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped, her mouth parting in a wordless cry as she climaxed. Above her she can hear Klaus shudder and for the briefest moment his hand tenderly strokes her hair before he falls back into character,

"This will go on for hours" he announces proudly while Caroline's eyes shoot open in wonder,

_Hours_?

He's already made her come apart after mere minutes-without even touching her- and he likes to take hours?!

"Until I am completely satisfied…although…I so rarely am"

He rears back and sits on his heels, "Usually, once isn't enough for me and bad girls don't get let off that easily in my bedroom"

He hesitates, pausing and she feels the question in the air, he's making sure he has her consent, her permission to go forward. She grins and twists her head over her shoulder to see him,

"And then what?"

He matches her grin and slips an arm under her stomach, drawing her up against his chest, she rolls against him eagerly and moans at the sensation of his hard chest against her back and...Oh look, his erection decided to come play as well.

"Well…now that the bad girl and I are completely soaked in each other's arousal" he murmurs teasingly and she rolls her hips in wanton desire,

"I decide we should take a shower"

He slips from the bed and, with his arm still wrapped around her, helps her to stand.

Which she can barely do because at this point, she's quivering with desire and just wants to drop to a flat surface and open her legs nice and wide for him.

But bad girls don't get to choose in this bedroom.

He can see the blatant longing on her face and grins triumphantly, nuzzling his nose against hers briefly before nudging her in front of him,

"I send them ahead of me" he tells her, "So that I can watch them walk"

Caroline bites her lip as she smiles with pleasure, strutting slowly to the ensuite, knowing that he is imagining her naked body from her hair bouncing over her bare shoulders all the way down to her silver heels.

The bathroom door is ajar and she steps into the pristine white tiled room and sees the free standing shower against the wall, she steps into it and wonders briefly if Klaus is going to turn the water on.

"And after I enjoy that delicious spectacle" he teases her, making her giggle, "We step into the shower, I turn on the hot water…ah…ah…ah" he chides as she moves closer to him, "Bad girls don't get to shower with me for free"

"First I make them kneel" He presses gently on her shoulders and she sinks down, one knee at a time which- purely coincidentally- causes her dress to ride up and give Klaus a flash of her soaked thighs, he visibly swallows,

"Then I tell them to open their pretty pink mouths…nice and wide now love"

Obediently she parts her mouth into a perfect O, her tongue darting out to wet her lips and Klaus bucks his tented pants closer to her,

"And I give them my penis to lick and suck and when I am done…well good girls get to spit but bad girls have to swallow"

Oh God.

She can see it. The steam around them, the water pouring down on both of their gloriously naked bodies as she kneels before him, the pleasure on his face as she drinks him down with a smile.

She swears she can almost taste the hot salty cum in her throat.

And for the first time ever, she wants to.

"Unfortunately" he sighs as he helps her to her feet, "As I previously mentioned, I am very difficult to satisfy, so I take them out of the shower and I unbind their hands…"

"Why?" Caroline asks as she brings her hands around to her front, clasping them together so she doesn't rip Klaus' clothes off, push him to the floor and ride him until Christmas.

"So I can watch as they towel themselves off" he offers cheekily and she rolls her eyes with a smile,

"And then, I bring them over to the mirror" he ushered her to the oval glass,

"And I tell them to grip the edge of the sink"

She dug her fingers into the white marble and fixated on their heavy-lidded, dark-eyed and flushed reflections in the mirror.

How could they both look like they'd just spent hours fucking when they hadn't even kissed?

Klaus' handsome face is watching her, even as his hands hover over her hips and draw them backwards and up without a single touch, like a puppet master.

Except the strings connecting her to him were wanton desire and addictive lust.

"And I bend them over" his voice is a low growl, "And take them again, just as hard and fast as I did the first time"

Overwhelmed, Caroline's eyes flutter closed, her body is demanding relief that she knows she shan't receive yet, her arousal still dripping from her folds, her nipples aching to be pinched,

"Eyes open now" Klaus orders her, "Bad girls don't get to close their eyes I demand that they watch every single second"

She's not going to last.

Oh God.

Cause of death- Klaus not fucking her.

Perhaps there are worst ways to go, but right now the thought of Klaus not ripping off her clothes and thrusting deep into her vagina seems like the worst torture imaginable.

"Once again, this will take a while, one of the downsides to being a centuries old immortal…you learn a great deal of stamina and the joy of delayed pleasure"

"How long?" Caroline asks in a choked voice, watching as he shrugs in the mirror, "An hour or so"

Her breath catches in her throat and she knows that one roll of his hips and she'll be on the floor.

"And then?" she demands and he tilts his head, "Well sweetheart…even bad girls don't have to wait forever"

He places a hot hand on her back, just above her bum and she leans into his touch as he leads her back to his bedroom and to the window where he pulls out a chair,

"So I bring them here and I sit down and tell them to come closer...closer…closer still"

He beckons her forward like a skittish kitten until she is straddling his legs. It would be nothing now for him to undo his pants, rip off her panties and pull her down onto his…

She can barely hear him over the sound of their imaginary shouts of pleasure.

"And I put my hands on their thighs"

She jumps in surprise when his hands clamp onto her legs, after going so long without touching her she thought she would have to beg him.

But she can clearly see that this afternoon of temptation has been as hard on him as it had been on her.

"And after I kiss their beautiful skin to my heart's content" His thumbs push up her dress until he gets a hint of pink silk and he ducks his head and blows gently on her arousal soaked juncture.

Even that is enough, she clutches the back of the chair and comes again with a loud sigh.

She moans his name and he holds her until he is sure she can stand, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her skin.

"And when I am sure that they can't take anymore, that they are completely satisfied, I tell them to get dressed…slowly"

Caroline smirks and walks to the bed, bending over and picking up a pillow that had fallen to the floor, knowing Klaus is watching every move she makes.

"And I walk them to my door"

His hand is hovering over her own as she strides to the door and when his fingers suddenly clasp hers, she smiles as he spins her around and presses her against the wood.

Then his mouth is on hers with all the pent up passion of the afternoon.

Their tongues duelling, fighting for dominance, teeth and lips and their hands are clasped so tightly together they feel like one appendage.

"I didn't know bad girls got kissed goodbye" she teases when he pulls away to rain kisses down on her neck,

"Caroline" he moans her name, "If only you were single"

He gives her a quick pat on the bum and uses that hand to push her out the door.

Caroline is left standing in the hallway with absolutely ruined panties, completely dishevelled, looking like she'd just had the best sex of her life when she'd barely got a glimpse of what it would entail.

She turned to Klaus' door with a murderous expression on her face.

"Seriously!"

* * *

><p><span>That night<span>

"Come on" Caroline groaned, pushing her vibrator deeper into her vagina, "Oh God…fuck…come on"

Her finish was completely unsatisfactory but she's not surprised. She doesn't want a giant blue vibrator fucking her, she wants Klaus, she wants his dirty, dirty fantasies and his hybrid stamina. She wants him to push her onto her stomach and ride her while she screams his name.

She wants his cock in his mouth and his cum in her throat.

Dammit. She wants him.

As if on cue her phone buzzes.

She pulls the vibrator out and kicks it down the bed, reaching for her phone and checking the text message,

Klaus- _Sleeping well love?_

How did he know?

Caroline- _Are you watching me? _

Please say yes. God she pushed down the blankets and spread her legs open, if he was outside her window she'd invite him in right this second, she was hot, ready and waiting.

Klaus- _Do you enjoy the thought of me watching you Caroline? _

Dammit. Where was he? She needed him inside her right this second.

Caroline- _Yes, come inside_

In the house and in her.

Klaus- _Unfortunately love, I'm at home._

Fuck. She glared at her vibrator wondering if new batteries would do the trick.

Klaus- _Send me a photo of your bad girl bra and panties_.

Bastard.

But if she was going to be hot and heavy without relief then she'd damn well give as good as she got.

She walked over to her drawers and yanked open the top casket where she kept her lingerie.

She rummaged through until she found the blue and green silk and lace lingerie she'd brought from Victoria's Secret. They were the sexiest pair she owned and the colours brought to mind Klaus and her eyes.

Caroline sat on the bed and turned her camera around on her phone and held it at her thigh and then around her back, taking a photo of the side of her panties and the strap of her bra, she sent it to Klaus and barely a second later her phone beeped with his reply,

Klaus- _Beautiful._

Klaus- _Now strip and send me a photo of your naked body._

She giggled, "Oh Klaus…I can do better than that"

She stripped, lay down and turned on her video camera, recording her smiling face before drawing the phone down to her breasts, she fondled her right breast and then her left and then followed her hand trailing down her body, stroking her stomach before delving between her thighs. She dipped her fingers between her fold and spread herself open, slipping one finger inside teasingly before drawing it out slowly, she ran her soaked finger up to her clit and began massaging it, rubbing it and gasping at the sensation. She quickened her pace and her gasps turned to moans with her thumb and forefinger playing with her clit, pinching it a final time and then sinking two fingers into her vagina, stroking hard and fast until she came, she moaned and gasped his name, leaving her fingers inside her for another moment before trailing them slowly up her body to her lips where she kissed them lightly and gave him a pleasant wave.

It took him ten minutes to reply, twice the time it took for her to film that naughty video,

Klaus- _You ruin me._

She bit her lip, feeling amazingly sexy,

Caroline-_You make me hot. _

No reply, she wondered if he was watching the video again, getting himself off on it.

Caroline- _No more orders for the bad girl?_

Klaus- _Put your panties back on slowly, the ones you were wearing and keep them on until morning. _

She smirked and slipped the blue and green panties back on,

Caroline- _Shouldn't I clean myself up first? I'm soaking wet._

Klaus- _Bad girls don't get to shower alone_.

She chuckled and rolled over, turning off her lamp. He wanted her to sleep soaked in her own arousal. She wondered if he was wearing boxers tonight or was naked…was he still jerking himself off, watching her video again and again?

She rolled her hips and pressed her breasts into the mattress, closing her eyes she continued her dirty fantasies about her hybrid.

* * *

><p>Klaus could barely keep himself from yawning as he waited in line at the Grill for his coffee.<p>

He hadn't slept a wink last night, the video Caroline had sent him…God he couldn't risk thinking about it in public, he'd watched it for nearly three hours last night, every time he'd thought he was spent he'd hear her sexy gasp and…well, he'd been up all night alternating between rock hard and coming. His sheets had been ruined beyond repair, he'd burnt them this morning, leaving his mattress bare with a lonely pillow sitting in the middle.

He paid for his coffee and ambled out to the parking lot, sipping greedily as he drew his phone out from his pocket.

A message from Caroline.

Caroline- _Good news…_

God she can not be contacting him when he's out in public, not if he plans on keeping his dignity.

But it's _Caroline_.

She can do whatever she bloody well likes to him.

Klaus- _What's that?_

Caroline- _I'm single as of ten minutes ago…_

Game changer.

Klaus- _What's the bad news?_

Caroline- _MMS message_

He opened it, it was titled 'Bad Girls don't wear lingerie'

Caroline was lying naked on his bed, with his pillow covering her breasts and vagina.

Klaus had never moved so fast in his life.

* * *

><p>AN- Yep...R&R


	2. AUTHORS NOTE SEQUEL

AUTHOR'S NOTE/SEQUEL

HELLO. DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND PLEASE SEE THE LINK BELOW FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS STEAMY ONE-SHOT. ALTERNATIVELY FIND IT ON MY PROFILE PAGE

fanfiction . net. s/10859235/1/Bad-Boys-Don-t


	3. WARNING

All Fanfiction. net Stories Have Been Stolen

Dear fanfiction writers,

Please be aware that there are fake websites which have mirrored literally ALLFANFICS from . As far as I can tell, they are near-perfect mirrors, updating in real-time to FFN's servers.

All of your stories, your profile, _everything_ has been stolen and copied onto the following websites:

thebuystock

talkfictions

fictionavenue

thanfiction

hmofiction

They are making profit off _your_ stories with advertisements. This is called spamdexing_._ Please report them. Theft of this hefty magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

Also, do not attempt to log in to any site that looks like but is not. In theory, they could steal your email and password!

HOW TO REPORT Go to Goggle Spam Report. Put in the name of the website (one report each) Write in additional details: _This is a spamdexing mirror site to www. fanfiction and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property._ Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam" Report more by clicking the link on: _Go back to the webspam report form.  
><em>

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!


End file.
